Sweet Dreams
by DyingInYourArms
Summary: Set after the fourteenth book, Morgan gets back from Scotland and her friends she met there come to visit. She starts having these stange dreams that are hauntingly realistic. Before she can investigate the cause they get much worse.
1. Authers Notes

I don't own sweep, it owns me.

I had to keep to that traditional line. You may know I wrote "The big pear" with Jennie (aka moon-faery69). This is my first fanfic that I've written on my own and my first serious one at all! I'm not that great at writing so all comments and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated feel free to say it sucks if it does because that way I can fix it. Also if you like it please tell me because I will be so happy to see that I can actually do something right! Thanks :D.

I would also like to say that it sound a little like Jennies story "Black Rose World" but I had already started writing this in my diary before I read hers. I was going to change it but I like it so I though what the hey I'll put it on anyway. Its not that similar.

Anyway this story is set after the fourteenth and Morgan's just packing to leave Scotland, so read, review and enjoy.


	2. Leaving

MORGANS POV

At last, that was it all. I looked down at my pile of suet cases. I sighed looking round at the room I had lived in for the last few weeks (A.N I don't actually have the books so can't look up how long she stayed in Scotland for). It looked extremely weird now half empty, half full of my room mate Amy's stuff randomly thrown across the floor. Normally witches work in tidiness, its impossible to draw a circle when you cant find the floor but not Amy. She believes mess helps her find things. Its easy everything's on the floor.

Hmmm by this time tonight time tonight I'd be back in Widows Vale. I had learned so much here in Scotland, but I still couldn't wait to be home.

"It looks so empty!" Amy exclaimed looking at my half of the room. I had got really close to her and her twin brother Kevin. Both with medium brown hair, Amy's shoulder length with layers and Kevin spiked up with gel. They were really powerful witches into experimenting with connecting their magick because of their strong connection to each other, being twins. They were also really fun people and really great friends. My other friend Emily was also here to see me off. She was one of the nicest people I had ever met. Bouncy, blond curly hair, sparkling blue eyes and friendly smile she got along with everyone and never said a bad thing about anyone. She was so open and bright she cheered you up by just being there.

"Its going to be weird going back home now," I smiled "I'm going to miss you guys loads." They all smiled back. Emily had brought her cousin Kally as well, they were going out shopping after I left It was hard to believe that they were related. Kally was so different to Emily. She had shoulder length paper strait natural dark hair that covered her incredibly pale skinned face with dark eyes. I had seen her a couple of times before but never actually talked to her. She didn't seem like the social type. I felt uncomfortable around her for some reason. I suppose she was probably just shy but I felt something else too, but I never cast my senses to see. People feeling were personal and it wasn't any of my business really why she didn't talk much.

"We got you a little something," am grinned "to you know, remember us by."

She handed me a small box. Inside was a beautiful silver charm bracelet with seven tiny charms.

"I hope you like it." Emily smiled.

"Its lovely, thank you." I said from lack of better response. Its was beautiful. A tiny sun, moon, the runes for: friendship, love, happiness, safety and a tiny pentigram.

"Where on earth did you get these harms!" I asked amazed as I looked at them all.

"Lets just say we shopped around." Amy said with a mysterious grin.

"Well if shopped translates too searched and around translates to everywhere for _hours_ then yeah that's what we did." Kevin laughed. I took out the bracelet and fastened it to my wrist. I was going to miss having them around. Just as I thought this I sensed Hunter coming up the stairs to my room. A sudden surge of excitement hit me. I hadn't seen Hunter in three weeks, when he had come up to see me. I had been looking forward to seeing him most of all and had missed him like crazy every second we were apart. I just didn't feel complete with out him.

"That's Hunter everyone" I grinned, I couldn't hide my excitement, it was uncontrollable. I quickly hugged everyone, including Kally who actually smiled faintly and wished me a nice trip.

I rushed over to the door and got out just as Hunter reached the top of the stairs. The very sight of him made me melt with happiness. I walked quickly toward him and wrapped my arms round his neck as he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer, our mouths met in a passionate kiss. When we parted I smiled up at him, taking in everything, his light blond hair, slightly messed up from his habit of running his fingers through it, his perfect features and his beautiful green eyes. I loved his eyes, they seemed to drag me in so far, that there was no turning back.

"Hello love, "he smiled bringing me back to this world, his crisp English accent, yet another thing I spent hour thinking about. "miss me?" he asked stroking my long hair. I smiled

"More than you could ever imagine." I whispered, going on tiptoe to give him another quick kiss. I couldn't help loving everything about him, we really were soul mates, he was my múirn beatha dán. I never had and never would love anyone the way loved him.

"Come on you two!" Amy grinned in the doorway, impeccable timing "We've got sme lovly heavy bags for you to carry!

-Hope you like, please reveiw-


	3. Dreams

A.N. I don't own sweep, it owns me........

Thanks for they reviews! I'm really glad you liked it, first chapters are always boring so its good that you thought it showed promise. Hope you like this one!

-Rebecca

**MORGANS POV**

"This is my room mate, Amy." I told Hunter who hadn't met her when he came up to visit because she was seeing one of her old friends that now lived in Glasgow. Amy grinned.

"I'm guessing you're the famous Hunter," she waved stupidly, I laughed she had a weird habit of being incredibly random, she didn't care what people thought. Which is probably a good thing because most people thought she was mad. "Morgan only mentioned you once..." she looked thoughtful "or maybe two times..."

"A minuet" Kevin appeared behind her.

"Everyday!" Amy laughed at her own joke.

"Very funny you two, go make yourselves useful and grab some cases!" I felt like I was babysitting five-year-olds rather than talking with friends my own age!

"Interesting pair." Hunter smiled after them looking unsure what else to say. Hmm Amy and Kevin were certainly interesting. Went in and helped Amy and Kevin with the suet cases. After giving everyone one last hug and making sure I had everyone's numbers we were driving to the airport in the car Hunter had rented. It felt so weird to be going home, I couldn't wait.

"Excited about seeing your family?" Hunter asked. I smiled and nodded. Nobody can read me like him. Its like a sixth sense that comes with being soul mates. Being able to sense each other's emotions, not that this took a lot of sensing it was written all over my face.

"How was England then?" I asked. We continued talking like this all the way to the airport. Catching up on everything each other had done while we were apart. By the time we were on the plane I was shattered.

"Its weird, I was only up a few hours before to finish packing and I feel like I haven't slept in weeks" I yawned.

"Must be all the over excitement." Hunter smiled, kissing my head. I lay down putting my head on his lap. I fell asleep with him stroking my hair.

_I was running through as fast as I could through a thick forest. Branches were scratching my arms and face. I didn't stop. If I stopped they would catch me. I had to keep running no matter what............__I was in a small room, my hands bound behind me, my vision was blurred but I could see figures aound me, five........... __I saw glimpses of what looked like an eagle, Selene when we had been fighting before I went to Scotland.........__Images flashed before my eyes so fast I couldn't make out most of them, faster and faster until everything was a blur.......... Then it stopped, I saw Hunter lying on the ground, still. His bright green eyes lifeless. I ran down to him tears streaming down my face, no, no, he can't be. I held his hand, it was stone cold. No he cant, he cant be...dead._

I sat up quickly. I was on the plane. I was breathing fast. I could still see Hunter lying there lifeless, still feel the coldness of his hand. What was that?

"Morgan? Are you ok?" Hunter looked worried.

"Oh Hunter your ok!" I wrapped my arms round him. I must have sounded stupid, I knew he was ok, it was just a dream but it felt so real.

"It was a dream, but it felt so real, like last time with Selene." I said into his chest.

"Tell me." I told him what I had seen.

"What do you think it means?" I asked tears running down my face. I just realised how stupid I must look on a plane crying over a dream. The couple opposite me was giving me concerned looks.

"I'm not sure." He looked really worried. What if it was a prophecy? What if it came true?

"Hunter? What if it's the future?" I asked tears streaming down my face, I didn't bother to stop them.

"I wont be." He said holding me tighter. He sounded so sure but I could sense he knew as much as me.

"Is everything alright?" An airhostess asked giving me a concerned look.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Hunter said though everything clearly wasn't. She walked away.

"What are we going to do?" I asked sniffing, the dream still fresh in my mind I couldn't get the image of Hunter out of my thoughts. It just seemed so real. I didn't let go off Hunter the rest of the way back, as if simply letting go of him would make the dream true.

When we got the luggage I put on a false smile for my parents.

"Morgan! How was Scotland? Did you have a good time?" My mom came up and hugged me.

"It was brilliant." I smiled. Sky, who had come to meet Hunter, gave me a questioning look, I could lie to my family but it was almost impossible to lie to a witch.

"We'll tell you later" I sent her a witch message. She nodded quickly changing her look of concern to a smile and went over to hug Hunter asking him how everyone is was in England.

"I'm starving." I said to my mum in a vane attempt to sound like my normal self, I certainly didn't feel hungry the image of Hunters dead body flashed across my mind and I felt sick. My mom seemed to buy it though.

"That's good hunny because we were thinking about going out to dinner to celebrate you coming home, you can invite Sky and Hunter if you like." She smiled, I knew she meant well but sometimes she sounded so ordinary. In the last couple of months my life had become anything but ordinary, it felt so weird having my parents act like nothing happened. It sounded good though, maybe my life needed something ordinary to keep me sane. I looked at Hunter hopefully.

"Yeah, that sound great, thanks." He smiled at reassuringly. The world could be ending and just one smile from him would make everything alright.

A.N Read and review! Write what you think, even if you think it sucks just say why so I can improve, also if you like it great! Thanks :D

-Rebecca


	4. Stripped

Hey. I'm going through these chapters pretty quick because I really want to get into the story! I'm sure you guys would like me to too. So just keep reading I wont keep you waiting for long.

-Rebecca

Scene- (A.N I though I better explain this one because its not to clear) They're walking back to Morgan's house where Hunter left his car before they went out to dinner, the restaurant isn't that far from there house so they just decided to walk there and back

HUNTERS POV 

"Here" I passed a small bottle of potion to Morgan. "When I dropped off my stuff I quickly went down to Practical Magick to tell Alyce about your dream. She gave me this, it's the same as the one you had last time to stop the dreams Selene was giving you." I kissed her on the forehead wishing there were more I could do. We walked a few paces behind Sky and Morgan's parents so we were out of earshot.

"Thanks" Morgan smiled. She looked better now but I sensed that she was still bothered by the dream.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok tonight? I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure I'll be fine." She said with a convincing smile. I put my arm round her waist as we walked.

"Well send me a witch message if you dream anything, even if its just flashes, I'll be there as fast as I can." I promised.

"Thanks" she stopped walking, we were just outside her house, her parents must have been inside and I could see Sky in the car. I leaned down to kiss her goodbye, then went to the car where Sky was waiting patiently.

"What happened?" Sky asked as I started to drive off. I explained to her about Morgan's dream.

"Everything seems to happen to her." Sky said with a sigh. She was right since I had meet Morgan she had been through so much.

"So do you think its serious then?" Sky asked. I nodded.

"Defiantly, who ever is doing this is using serious dark magick, Morgan's strong its not easy to tap into someone like hers mind.

"So who do you thinks doing it and how?" Sky asked.

"To be honest I really don't have a clue." I sighed. There's nothing to indicate who's doing it, I mean Ciaran's powerless, Selene is dead. Who else could it be? Amyranth are still trying to get themselves together with their leader gone. There nobody else we know about. There's nothing we can do." I said frustrated, trying to concentrate on driving.

"Maybe, it'll stop, she's only had one dream that doesn't seem to be doing her much more harm than a bad night mare. IT might not be that bad." Sky suggested.

"No. Morgan's had dreams like this before, she knows when they're magickally caused. And I don't see why somebody would start something like this and just stop. The sleeping potions won't stop them for long if they're powerful enough."

"Mr Brightside." Sky smiled sarcastically.

"I'm just worried about her that's all, if this is like what we've faced before it wont let a simple sleeping potion stand in its way. We have to think of something fast, the sleeping potion will buy us three days at most." I hoped.

MORGANS POV 

I had taken the potion at the right time, now I just had to hope that it worked. I had felt sleepier and sleepier since I took it. Feeling a horrible sensation of déjà vû. I had felt the same way before the holidays when Selene was giving me dreams. My eyes started to feel to heavy to keep open. I let them close and I feel into what I hoped was a dreamless sleep.

_I was in the middle of that room again. I could see clearly now. It was dark but my mage sight let me see clearly. There were candles in the corners of the room and on the altar. I looked down I was dressed in a plain white robe. This was horribly familiar. I knew this ritual. I had seen it done to David in a room almost identical to this. Then I watched in horror as it was done to my father, Ciaran. Something was different this time though. I was on my knees in the middle of the pentigram. I felt the braigh burn into my wrists painfully, I screamed. The five figures around me ignored me. What had I done? I hadn't use dark magick! I screamed again as they started the ritual. I was being stripped of my powers before my eyes........._

I woke up and sat strait up in my bed. Covered in cold sweat, I still felt my wrists burning from the dream. I looked down at them and just stifled a scream. There were great, ugly scolds on my wrists! They had been burnt so badly they would be scared for life.

"Hunter!" I sent trying to concentrate on sending a witch message, I didn't feel connected with my powers for some reason. Tears rolled down my face, my wrists burning in agony. "I need your help Hunter, please come." I started sobbing, what if my powers were gone? My wrists were burnt from the dream what if my powers were gone too? I was in a state of complete panic, I couldn't think rationally. "On my way." I heard Hunters voice in my head. A wave of relief swept over me. I hadn't lost my powers and Hunter would be here any minuet now. Then the searing pain in my wrists came back. I franticly thought of what of what I could do about them but my mind was blank with panic. All I could do was cry. After a wile I felt Hunter rush amazingly quietly. He burst through the door of my room. He stood for moment trying to take in what he was seeing.

"Oh goddess. Morgan!" I must have looked a mess, crying uncontrollably, my wrists burned unrecognisably. I tried to explain the dream but couldn't get the words to make sense. He muttered spells to calm me down. I felt a little better.

"It doesn't matter, tell me later." He said as I still tried to unsuccessfully tell him about the dream.

"We're going to have to go back to my place to sort out your wrists. Its ok, you'll be ok." He picked me up carefully avoiding touching my wrists that still burned painfully.

"M-my parents." I mumbled stupidly.

"Its ok, I've spelled your door just in case they get up before your back, if they come up to it they will suddenly remember something they need to do and go do that instead. They won't relies your gone." He said. I couldn't make sense of it though. I couldn't think at all. My mind had come to a complete halt. I couldn't breath. My vision blurred.

A.N. REVIEW!


End file.
